


Show Me the World

by cobalt_wings



Series: Adventures in Being Human [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cock Rings, Flying Sex, Food Play (eating off partner's body), Honeymoon, M/M, Nephilim Castiel, Nephilim Dean, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Soul Bond, Swimming, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Underwater Sex, Wing Kink, Winged Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalt_wings/pseuds/cobalt_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having defeated Abaddon and Metatron, and gotten the Gates of Heaven reopened, Dean and Castiel take some time to relax and celebrate. Oh, and enjoy their honeymoon. And Dean’s new wings... </p><p>If you want to know how all that came about, start with the first fic in this series: Rest, My Angel. This story picks up where that one left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crack Flying

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect to be posting regularly, but anytime I think of something fun for the boys to do on their honeymoon, I'll add a chapter.

Dean rejoined Castiel just outside the Bunker, having left Sam a note explaining that they’d check in occasionally, but to expect them to be gone for at least a couple of weeks. Dean had decided that being angel-married was just as deserving of a honeymoon as any human ritual, and given that they’d just saved the world – again – they were entitled to a break. Besides, now that he could visit the far reaches of the world without getting on a plane, he was keen to do a little exploring. ‘Ready Cas?’

‘Certainly. Where would you like to go, Dean?’

‘You’ve been all over the world looking for God, you must know some interesting spots. Surprise me.’

Castiel cocked his head a little to the side, a pensive look on his face. He seemed far away for a few moments, then his eyes cleared and he smiled at Dean. ‘I believe I know of something you may enjoy.’

‘Sweet. Is what I’m wearing okay?’ He was clad only in a plain black t-shirt and jeans, a pair of comfortable running shoes on his feet. ‘Do I need a jacket? Sunglasses? A swim suit?’

‘You are fine as you are, Dean.’ Castiel was wearing the clothes he felt most comfortable in, slacks and a royal blue button-down, with the sleeves partially rolled up. During his time as a human, he’d finally gotten used to going about without his beloved trenchcoat. ‘Remember, your Grace will keep you from being too hot or too cold, just as it allows you to see equally well in very bright and very dim light. And I personally prefer it when we swim naked.’

Dean blushed a little, remembering how he’d fucked Cas over the hood of his car, after giving him an in-the-buff swimming lesson. ‘Okay, then! Let’s get this show on the road.’

‘Please turn around.’ Dean did so, tucking his wings close to his body as Castiel stepped up behind him. Cas reached around, covering Dean’s eyes with his hands, then with a single flap of his wings, they were someplace else.

Dean felt a cool wind caressing his body, and while it had been deep night back in Kansas, he could tell that there was bright sunlight beyond Castiel’s shielding hands. He felt a delightful thrill of anticipation, barely refraining from bouncing on his toes like an excited child. ‘C’mon, Cas! Lemme see!’

‘Keep your eyes closed, Dean.’ Castiel withdrew his hands, and stepped off to the side.

Through their soul bond, Dean could feel that Cas shared his anticipation, but with an added edge of almost wicked delight. It sharpened Dean’s curiosity to a maddening degree, and his wings reacted, rising and spreading out a little.

Finally, Castiel relented. ‘Okay, you can look now.’

Dean’s eyes snapped open, and for a split second he was disappointed to see only open blue sky before him. Then he looked down, and vertigo slammed into him as the world seemed to fall away, to the floor of the valley far, far below. With a cry of alarm, he leapt back, away from the edge of the insanely high cliff Castiel had left him upon. His wings automatically flapped hard, reacting to his alarm, and he lost his balance. He ended up falling on his ass, wings sprawled out behind him, several yards away.

Castiel still stood at the cliff’s edge, looking down at him with only a small smirk on his face. But Dean could feel what he was feeling, and it was the equivalent of roaring laughter in anyone else. ‘You dick!’ Dean sputtered. ‘You totally get off on scaring me half to death, don’t you?’ But Dean couldn’t be mad with Castiel’s amusement bubbling through their link, so he just grinned ruefully, got up, and brushed himself off.

‘I’m sorry, Dean. I simply couldn’t resist.’ Castiel flew up to him in a single, gliding hop, then drew him into a warm embrace. ‘Forgive me?’ He leaned forward for a kiss, but waited for Dean to come to him.

‘There’s a real sadistic streak in you, you know that?’ Dean nipped sharply at Castiel’s bottom lip to chastise him, then relented and gave him the hoped-for full, open-mouthed kiss. Castiel hummed in satisfaction, and ran gentle, apologetic fingers through the emerald green feathers on the underside of Dean’s wings. Dean broke the kiss, gasping as he lit up with the surges of electric pleasure. ‘Damn, Cas! Keep doing that, and we’re going to start this honeymoon off with a bang!’

Castiel had gotten much better at interpreting double entendres, and he grinned as he released Dean. ‘Perhaps you’d like to know where we are, first?’

‘Hell yeah.’ Curiosity reawakened, Dean cautiously approached the cliff’s edge once more. Too nervous to stand, he fell to his knees, then slowly crawled the last few feet. He peered over the edge, wings hovering above his back, ready to propel him to safety once again if necessary. ‘Jesus! Why is this so much worse than when we’re actually flying?’

Castiel followed him, moving to stand with careless ease beside Dean. ‘You are far less aware of the height, when we are far above the ground.’

‘No shit. This feels waaay more real.’ Directly below him was a tremendous cliff face of greyish white rock, which gradually gave way to slopes featuring vibrantly green forests and meadows. Dizzyingly far down, the blue waters of a large lake glinted in the morning sun, a tiny matchbox village nestled along its leftmost shore. ‘So, where are we?’

‘Switzerland, atop mount Hinderrugg. At 7,566 feet, it is the highest peak of the Churfirsten group, in the Appenzell Alps.’

‘So we’re nearly a mile and a half up, then?’

‘Mount Everest is four miles higher.’

Dean laughed a little, ‘Is that supposed to make me feel better? You’re breaking me in easy, is that it?’

‘No, that is not why I brought you here.’ Castiel drew Dean up to stand beside him, enjoying the way his apprehensive lover clutched at him. ‘Do you see that man?’

Dean tore his fascinated gaze away from the abyss at his feet, and looked in the direction Castiel indicated. A little ways off, Dean could see a guy fiddling with something on the ground. Then he stood up, and seemed to be pulling something on over his clothes. ‘What’s he doing?’

‘He’s preparing to jump.’

‘From _here?!_ Is he out of his fucking mind?’

‘He’s quite experienced, I can assure you. Only an expert would dare this location.’

Now the man was checking his suit, spreading his arms and legs, and Dean could see the panes of fabric stretched beneath and between them. ‘What’s with the weird getup? He looks like a flying squirrel.’

‘Yes, that is sometimes called a squirrel suit. It is more often referred to as a wingsuit.’

Dean suddenly remembered where he’d seen something like that before, in the second Tomb Raider movie. ‘Holy shit, he’s gonna go plummeting down that mountainside, with only those puny excuses for wings to hold him up? That’s… actually pretty badass. Totally insane, but badass.’

‘Shall we follow him down?’

Dean’s head whipped around, and he stared incredulously at Castiel. ‘Shall we what now?’

‘Our wings are vastly superior to his. We can easily keep up.’

Dean spoke in a small voice, ‘Keep up? H-how fast will he go?’

‘His speed will likely top out at about 100 miles per hour.’

Dean gaped at him, mouth hanging open. He liked speed as much as the next guy, but he liked it safely behind the wheel of a car, on the damn ground, thank you very much. Besides, driving he could do in his sleep. Flying he’d done only twice, and in wide open, empty skies at that. But Castiel was feeling amused again, and _hell_ no. Dean was no chickenshit, and if it took face planting into a cliff at high speed to prove it, then he’d take the hit. Being all Nephilim-tough-to-kill, he was pretty sure he’d survive the subsequent fall, and Cas would heal him right up after, anyway. So fine, challenge accepted!

Castiel could feel the determination crystalize in Dean, and without another word, he turned to walk closer to the jumper. Dean followed along, still trying to get used to the idea that the guy wouldn’t be able to see them. They were, of course, existing at what Castiel liked to call a ‘higher frequency’ than what humans could perceive. Dean just thought of it as being mojoed out of phase with normal reality.

Now the guy was fitting a helmet in place, which had a full faceplate to protect him from the effects of the wind. Dean had to wonder, ‘Hey Cas, won’t our eyes tear up if we’re flying that fast?’

‘We can use our Grace as a protective shield. I’ll do it for you this first time, and later you can try it for yourself. This exercise will be excellent practice for you, in controlling your wings and Grace in flight.’

‘Oh, you sneak! You’re trying to work angel training into our fun.’

‘That is how you taught me, when you were showing me how to cope with being human. Do you mind?’

‘Naw, I’m just messing with you. I do need to know how to work these feathery appendages you’ve saddled me with,’ Dean winked at him to show that he was still kidding. ‘You’re the mentor now, and I am your eager student.’ And mmm, if that didn’t put a few naughty images into Dean’s mind.

Castiel inhaled sharply at the sudden surge of lust he felt coming from Dean, and directed a mock-stern frown at his pupil. ‘Pay attention now, Dean. We are moments from launch.’

Reminded that they were about to fling themselves off a mountaintop, Dean’s nervousness came flooding back. Intellectually he knew he could fly now, but he’d not done it enough for his body to know it. His hindbrain was screaming that what he was contemplating would lead to certain death.

Castiel pulled Dean into his arms, and proceeded to kiss him stupid. It was only when Cas let go and stepped to the cliff edge that Dean realized the insane fellow was about to jump. Flushed with endorphins, Dean was able to bring himself to join his husband, drawing deep gulps of air as he braced himself for what came next.

The base jumper flung himself into open air, and Castiel’s gorgeous black wings flared wide as he leaped after him. Dean wavered for an instant, courage faltering, then he steeled himself and just went for it. There was a terrifying instant of free fall, then his wings snapped out and caught air.

The three of them went rocketing down the cliff face, flying head first toward the ground. Dean was actually falling behind, and realized that he had to fold his wings a little, to increase his speed. The wind was a roar in his ears and a rushing force over his body, but he could see just fine. They were also further away from the rocks than he’d feared, and before they’d reached the point where rock turned into grass-covered slopes, exhilaration had replaced fear.

 _‘Woohoo!!’,_ Dean yelled, drawing alongside Castiel and grinning at him like a mad fool. But he quickly had to return his attention to his flying, because a meadow was coming up fast, not so very far below them. Dean spared a worried thought for the human flier, who wouldn’t be able to pull up if necessary, and they were coming down, close, closer, _shit!_

Dean panicked, and his strong brown wings flared wide once more, angled to carry him up and away from the ground. From his higher vantage, he had the perfect view of the way the wingsuited man skimmed over the ground with mere feet to spare, then shot into the gorge that opened up just beyond.

Dean held his breath as Castiel followed the guy into the great crack in the earth, because it did NOT look like there was room for him between the jagged stone walls. He wasn’t sure what Cas’ wingspan was, but if he had to guess, he’d say it was a good 18 feet from wingtip to wingtip. Then he goggled as, he was pretty sure, one of Castiel’s wings passed _through_ an outcropping of rock.

He mentally facepalmed after that, because _duh_. They were phased, they could pass through things as easily as Kitty Pryde. Although that begged the question, how was the air keeping them up? He made a note to ask Cas.

Below him, the two fliers burst out of the canyon, and Castiel folded his wings in even tighter, like a Peregrine falcon going into a stoop. He went whistling past the oblivious human, easily winning the impromptu race. Then, as the jumper pulled his chute, he widened his wings and swooped upward to rejoin Dean in more sedate, steady flight.

‘Did you have fun, Dean?’, Castiel asked, though he’d been able to feel for himself everything that Dean had felt, thanks to their bond.

‘ _Fuck_ yeah!’ Dean crowed. Because it absolutely had been one of the most hair-raising, thrilling, _holy-shit-let’s-do-that-again!_ experiences of his life. Now he felt kind of sorry for the man drifting gently toward the ground, because they could repeat the experience immediately, and as many times as they'd like, while who knew when that guy would get to feel this wild rush again? But, he supposed, that was what was special about being human; the very fact that you may only get to experience something like that once, or a very few times, made it a peak moment in a finite life.

But Dean was too recently human himself to find any of this anything but awesome. Maybe in a few thousand years (who knew how long they’d live now?), he’d be blasé about such stuff, but for now, he felt like the luckiest S.O.B. alive.

Dean and Castiel flew back to the jump-off point, and as soon as they landed, Dean threw himself at Castiel. Now he was the one to send his husband reeling with passion, kissing him madly until Castiel’s wings were all aflutter. Suddenly Dean found himself naked, his clothes and Cas’ in a heap beside them on the ground. Castiel grasped at his hips, pulling him in tighter, so that he could grind his hardness into Dean’s.

Dean growled his approval, but the wildness in him wanted more than just sex. Forcing himself to break the kiss, he looked at Castiel with a face full of mischief. ‘Ah, ah. Gotta catch me first!’ With that, Dean flung himself backward, wings sculling air to send him sailing out into open space. Then he let gravity take him, twisting body and wings around until he was once more diving headfirst down the cliff.

Dean felt the huge surge of predatory intent that went through Castiel, and shivered with the thrill of being prey. He glanced backward over his shoulder in time to see the huge dark shadow of Cas’ wings come soaring over the edge from which he’d just leapt. He got just a glimpse of the pretty blue band of underwing feathers, then Castiel was angling his wings back into the best configuration for a fast dive.

Feeling far more confident this time, Dean played on the way down. He corkscrewed through the air, reveling in the feel of it rushing through his wings and over his naked body. It was pretty weird to have his junk flapping in the wind, but it was in no way reducing his level of arousal. Dean straightened out in time to skim low over the meadow he’d avoided before, then banked his wings to fly angled sideways through the narrow walls of the gorge.

From this position, he could see just how close above him Castiel was, as he pulled a fancy slip-stream manoeuver to close in on Dean. Shooting out of the gorge, Dean dodged sharply right, flying low and hugging the curve of the mountain. But he got distracted, dodging around a particularly tall pine tree, and when Castiel flew straight through it, he was caught.

Dean screamed at the tremendous shock of it, when Castiel barreled into his back, arms wrapping around his chest and teeth sinking into the upper curve of his right wing. Dean would have crashed immediately, as he lost all control over his limbs, wings flailing in spasm as the fire of Castiel’s touch burned through them.

Castiel held onto control though, despite being just as strongly affected by the close contact. He teleported them high into the sky, so that even in freefall it would take minutes for them to reach the ground. It was the work of but a moment to use his Grace to prepare Dean’s body, then he was sinking his desperately hard cock into Dean’s welcoming heat.

Dean screamed again at the feel of being penetrated, his pleasure magnified as he shared the sensations flooding Castiel’s body. He went completely limp, wings sagging, but Castiel’s Grace kept him stretched out, limbs as gently cushioned as if he laid upon the softest of beds. Dean’s hard-on had been swinging wildly in the wind, pushed back against his leg, but Castiel reached around and got a good grip on it, nearly bringing Dean to climax right then and there.

Castiel’s great black wings supported them both, as they glided above the clouds. He wrapped his legs around Dean’s, which left him with little leverage, but then he began pumping his wings in time with the movement of his hips, increasing the power of each thrust. He bit down harder on Dean’s wing, then had to release it to cry out as that sent a flare of lightning through then both.

Dean groaned and writhed in Castiel’s hold, but he was pinned by both his body and his Grace. His hands opened and closed helplessly, desperate for something to hold onto to anchor him in the storm of pleasure. Castiel’s cock slid slick and strong inside him, nailing his prostate, and now Castiel was jacking him off too.

It was too much. Dean convulsed, bucking and yelling wildly as he lost awareness of everything but the sweet fire of the orgasm that was completely overloading his system. His dick gushed come out into the open air, and Castiel’s pumped his release deep into Dean.

The powerful orgasm was finally enough to overcome Castiel’s control, and they tumbled helplessly through the sky while Castiel was lost in the throes. His wings wrapped around Dean, sending them into further paroxysms when their wings came into contact. Their wings being direct manifestations of their Grace, it allowed power to surge between them, accompanied by an explosion of pleasure.

Dean was conscious of nothing beyond screaming and coming like gangbusters for an insanely long time. How they hadn’t hit the earth he had no idea, but the endless feeling of falling had been present throughout. Maybe Cas had pulled his teleporting trick a few more times, though how he managed to focus long enough was a mystery to Dean. God knows his brain had gone completely offline.

They weren’t falling now, though. Dean slowly opened his eyes, and found himself lying on his side in the grass, Castiel tucked up against his back. From the looks of it, they were back up on top of the mountain, because there were their abandoned clothes and the now familiar cliff edge. He wasn’t covered in jizz, so Cas must’ve cleaned them up before bringing them back, too.  

Castiel nuzzled his face affectionately into the back of his wings, and Dean shivered at the little zings of pleasure that shot outward from the point of contact. It was only at times like this, when the Grace they shared had poured through them both until it found a perfect equilibrium, that they could bear prolonged touches upon their wings. Otherwise it was like grasping a live wire, and the electric pleasure just grew until they were propelled into yet another enormous orgasm.

But for the moment, they could cuddle and Dean was only too happy to do just that. He might not get tired anymore, but damn, he needed a little recovery time after what they’d just experienced. He rolled over to face his lover, and draped one of his own brown wings over the other man. Resting his forehead against Castiel’s, he gazed deeply into those beautiful blue eyes. ‘You sure know how to show a guy a good time, Cas.’

Castiel smiled, pleased. ‘I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Dean.’

Dean hummed, and pressed soft kisses to Castiel’s mouth and jaw. ‘I still want to fly here some more. Now that I know I can do it, the height doesn’t bother me. We can have a lot more fun.’

‘We can stay as long as you’d like.’

‘Oh hey, I wanted to ask you; how come we can fly through stuff like rocks and trees, but the air, and now the ground, still holds us up when we need it to?’

‘It is a function of Grace, which is very responsive to intent. While our vibrational frequency is higher than everything about us, it renders us both invisible and intangible. But if I wish to interact with the air or the ground as I would if I were at the frequency normal for humans, I have only to will it so. I don’t know how to explain it any better, without getting into a rather deep discussion of quantum physics…’

‘No, no, I’m good with that! I suppose you can take it even further, and make the thin air at high altitudes more supportive too, right?’

‘Yes, by choosing to perceive the air molecules as if they were more dense than normal, so that they provide more lift. You are very quick to grasp these concepts, Dean. Are you sure you don’t want to discuss…’

Dean shut him up with a kiss. ‘Honeymoon, Cas. Less thinking, more making out!’

Castiel beheld him with a lovestruck expression, ‘As you wish.’

Dean grinned just as goofily, ‘Yeah. Love you, too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a video I saw online, called ‘Grinding the Crack’. It showcases Jeb Corliss’ epic dive down the side of a mountain in the Swiss Alps, and through what is known as the Crack gorge. Google it and check it out, it’s really something to see.


	2. Reef Diving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes Dean down under, and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone. Here’s my gift to you, some Dean and Cas honeymoon happiness, completely angst-free!

Sunset in the mountains was truly spectacular. Dean and Castiel sat atop mount Hinterrugg, and watched as reds and oranges gradually stole the blue from the western sky. The sinking sun also painted the surrounding peaks and limestone cliffs with warm color. Deceptive, Dean thought, noting the little white cloud produced by the breath of awe he’d just released.

‘Wow, it’s really getting cold up here, huh. It’s so weird to not even notice.’ Temperature was something that had simply ceased to matter, ever since he got Graced. He could still register the sensations, if he stopped to think about it though. Pulling a deep breath into his lungs, he could feel how crisp and cold the air was, and knew that before, his face would have been numb from the biting wind that caressed it. The wing Castiel had curled around his back was a gentle humming warmth against his own relaxed pair.

‘That was one of the things I found most difficult to adjust to, while I was human,’ Castiel observed in a quietly contemplative voice. ‘I seemed always to be too hot, or too cold. Or, I would just get comfortable and something in the environment would change, like the sun going down, and suddenly I would need different clothing. It was annoying, to always have to be adjusting my garb to accommodate the ever-varying external temperature. I finally understood the value of layers, which is a way of having options close by at all times.’

Dean chuckled, remembering. ‘Yeah, although you practically had to get heatstroke before I could get you to stop wearing that trenchcoat all the time.’

‘I did tend to cling to the familiar, at first,’ Castiel agreed. ‘Everything was so different, and it was very disconcerting to be unable to shield my vessel from everything that could suddenly affect it. Nor could I adjust the body’s responses to stimuli, or heal it if it got damaged.’

Dean was outright laughing now, caught up in memory. ‘Oh, oh, that time you burned your finger on the stove, you were so _indignant_ about it! You kept giving that little blister a death glare, completely pissed that it continued to be painful when you were practically breaking your brain trying to will it away!’

Castiel mock-glared at his lover, ‘It was taking far too long to heal. And it hurt anew at the slightest pressure. Do you know how often a human uses their hands to _touch_ things?’

Dean convulsed, toppling helpless with mirth into Castiel’s side. ‘Y-you should have asked me to kiss it better.’

Castiel was smiling now too, Dean’s amusement effervescing through their link making him light up inside. ‘I am aware that is a comforting fiction told to small children, Dean.’

Dean got his giggles under control and leaned in closer, until his lips were nearly touching Castiel’s. ‘Ah, but I’ll take any excuse to kiss you.’ Then he closed that last small distance, and gently took Cas’ mouth.

Castiel hummed in pleasure, and used his wing to draw Dean further into his embrace. They cuddled and kissed, simply enjoying being with one another, as the last of the light faded from the sky.

The stars were coming out and the night was beautiful, but after spending the day flying all around them, Dean decided he’d had enough of mountains. He leaned back enough to be able to meet Castiel’s eyes, ‘So, what now? This has been awesome, but I could do with a change of scenery.’

There were so very many places Castiel wanted to show Dean, but right now, it made sense to choose from the areas of the world where a new day was just beginning. ‘Would you like to visit Australia?’

Dean’s eyes widened, ‘Would I? Oh man, I thought I’d never get to go there! I mean, all those hours on a plane…’, he shuddered with remembered fear. But then he perked right up again, ‘We could visit all the places they filmed Lord of the Rings! And go see that weird rock from Close Encounters, and ooh, I’ve always wanted to dive the Great Barrier Reef. I’ve never had a chance to swim in tropical waters.’ But lots of hours in cheap hotel rooms meant he’d seen plenty of nature shows, and the aquatic ones had never failed to fascinate. Shark week, of course, was still a favorite.

‘Why don’t we start there, then?’ Castiel rose to his feet, drawing an excited Dean up with him. Keeping hold of one hand, he turned away, tugging Dean forward. Catching on, Dean leaped into motion, and together they ran headlong toward the cliff edge, one last time. Just as they leapt out into darkness, Castiel transported them halfway across the world.

Dean’s wings snapped open in shock as they burst into sunlight, his hand tearing out of Cas’ grip as he instinctively soared upward until he could get his bearings. Castiel sailed along below him, his sunlit wings a shining darkness against a dizzying expanse of blue-green water, the reefs beneath making the sea a mosaic of color. Dean could feel that the wind rushing over his face and the exposed skin of his arms was moist and warm, a far cry from the thin, cold air from moments before.

Castiel dropped lower, clearly heading toward an island so tiny, it was almost unnoticeable; just a few trees ringed by a thin strip of white sand beach. Dean followed him down, watching with envy as Cas glided in on near-motionless, outstretched wings, alighting with casual elegance. Dean flew pretty well on instinct, but seeing the ground coming up at him, he tended to overthink the landings.

So of course he came in too fast, back-winging hard enough to have sent sand flying, if he hadn’t been phased. He ended up on one hand and knee, but popped quickly back to his feet, blushing just a little. He could feel Castiel, watching him with all the pride of a parent seeing their kid learn to ride a bike. Dean huffed, determined to get better at that, fast.

‘You are doing wonderfully well, Dean,’ Castiel reassured him. ‘There’s no need to be embarrassed.’

‘Yeah, well. Stop making it look so damned easy, then,’ Dean grumbled. But looking around, he quickly forgot about flying. Holy cow, he had to get into that ocean like, now! He’d never seen such clear water, extending as far as the eye could see; an endless sunlit expanse of gorgeous, glimmering blues and greens, with darker shadows hinting at the reefs below. ‘Oh man, look at this! Last one in’s a monkey’s uncle!’

Dean felt confusion dart through Castiel, glanced over at him and yep, there it was - the head tilt. Ha! He didn’t even need to see Cas anymore, to know when he was doing that. But he’d rather take it as a cue to look, ‘cause damn. Still adorable. ‘Never mind Cas, even I don’t know where that one comes from,’ he called fondly. ‘C’mon, you remember how to swim, doncha?’

Dean didn’t know how their clothes didn’t interfere with their wings when they were fully phased, or how Cas could mojo them naked in a blink, so he just went with what he did understand. Leaving his wings in otherspace, he downshifted everything else to normal reality. It made him visible, but there was no one else around for miles. And now he could strip off his clothes without difficulty, leaving them in a messy pile on the sand.

He almost laughed, thinking of the many hours they’d spent on that infinite beach in Heaven. Not once had it occurred to him to enter the water there, he just hadn’t trusted it. But here in this divinely beautiful place, he couldn’t wait to dive right in. As naked as an original denizen of Eden, he strode into the crystal clear water, taking care only to avoid stepping on any coral. He knew how easily it could be damaged, and didn’t wish to do any harm.

As soon as Dean got deep enough, he dove beneath the glass-smooth surface, eyes wide to take in his initial view of the underwater landscape. And it was stunning, incredible color everywhere, so that he didn’t know what to look at first. He coasted forward, following a bright yellow fish with black eye patches toward an outcropping of coral. His fish crossed paths with others of the same type, only these were green. A small school of bright red fish flashed past, drawing his eyes to another type, white with vertical orange stripes. Then he drifted over a couple of really pretty blue ones with black along the top and just a touch of yellow in the tail.

The colors of the blue fish made him wonder where Cas was, and he realized that he needed to surface to breathe, anyway. With a smooth sweep of his arms, Dean propelled himself the necessary foot or two upward, taking in a good deep breath as his head emerged from the water. Looking behind him, he found that Castiel had gotten naked too, but was simply standing waist-deep in the water, watching him enjoy himself.

‘Hey, Cas. Any chance of getting hold of some scuba gear somewhere? Mask and snorkel at least? I can hold my breath a pretty long time, but it’d be easier to sightsee without having to keep coming up for air.’ Dean felt amusement flood Castiel at the question, which was puzzling.

‘Why would you need air, Dean?’

‘Uhh, to live?’ Then he hit himself in the forehead with his palm, ‘Sonuvabitch, this is another lesson, isn’t it? I don’t need to eat or sleep, so why would I need to _breathe_ , huh?’

Castiel smiled indulgently at his bright young student, ‘Indeed. You may stay submerged as long as you wish. It will be good practice for you, in trusting Grace to sustain your body.’

Dean gulped, not feeling very trusting of the still-alien power within him. ‘I’m not so sure I can do that, Cas.’ He drifted closer, body relaxed in the gently supportive salt water. ‘I mean, the instinct to breathe… it’s one of the strongest we have.’

‘Just now, did you come up because you felt a need to breathe, or because you thought you needed air?’

Okay, so he hadn’t felt any air starvation, but, ‘I was only under for a minute.’

‘More like six.’

Dean goggled. ‘No way.’

Castiel arched a brow at him, Spock-like. ‘Would I lie to you?’

‘Well no, but… Really? It’s just that easy?’ There had to be a catch, surely?

‘As long as you don’t panic and attempt to breathe the water, yes. That wouldn’t do you any real damage, but you would likely find it unpleasant.’

‘Ugh, let’s not go so deep that I can’t surface quick, then. At least until I get the hang of it.’ Dean took Cas’ hand and tugged at him, ‘Come on then, help keep me calm.’

Castiel allowed himself to be pulled off his feet, falling forward into the water to join Dean. Together they swam into slightly deeper water, finding a spot where the bottom was perhaps twenty feet below them. Castiel went under first, his wings, like Dean’s, trailing behind him, held slightly open but relaxed. He’d matched his vibration to Dean’s, so while their bodies were free to interact with the water, their wings remained entirely unaffected.

Dean took several deep breaths, unconvinced that he wasn’t about to suffer hypoxia. He looked down to see Castiel gently floating in place, waiting for him. He wanted to be with him, wanted to make him proud, so holding one last gulp of air, he took the plunge.

Bringing his body to a halt opposite Cas’, Dean took the hands offered to him to hold, and hung there in the water. Locking onto eyes bluer than anything their surroundings had to offer, he waited nervously for his oxygen to run out. He concentrated on his lungs, which currently felt as they did right after taking a good, deep breath of air. He expected that to change to an increasing ache, as had always happened whenever he’d held his breath before. And then he expected to panic and break for the surface, as soon as it got bad.

But, that feeling never came. Time was passing and he was as comfortable as ever. He wasn’t having to fight an urge to breathe in, his lungs felt as oxygenated as when he started, and he finally relaxed. Castiel felt it through the bond, and drew him in for a congratulatory kiss. That was an experience, figuring out how to seal their lips without getting a mouthful of salty water. Their bodies floated into full frontal contact, and Dean nearly forgot himself and gasped as his cock rubbed up against Castiel’s.

Understanding that it was a bit too soon to test his control to such a degree, Cas drew back and gestured to the unexplored beauty around them. Taking the hint, Dean let him go, and turned in place, looking around. Wonder bloomed in him anew, as he drank it all in. The clear, sunlit water teemed with life, schools of colorful fish darting amongst rocky growths of equally colorful coral.

Reveling in the freedom Grace allowed, Dean swam up as close as he could get to whichever fish, coral, or plant caught his interest. It was one thing to see them on TV or the internet, but live and in person, everything was so much more vivid and fascinating. It was a great temptation to reach out to see if those feathery red fronds felt that way, or if the tentacles of the sea anemone sheltering the clownfish would sting his fingers, but he resisted the urge. He respected nature, and its right to go unmolested by man.

Dean spent hours following fish around. Checking out the huge variety of colors and patterns was his favorite part so far. He utterly forgot that breathing was a thing, except for the time a giant sea turtle appeared out of nowhere, swimming by just beneath him. Once again, he almost gasped, but managed to overcome the startle reaction. Then he followed the turtle around for awhile.

Some indeterminate time later, Dean looked for Castiel, to share the hundredth interesting thing he’d found. But, his partner was no longer by his side. He swam up a little, to where he could see further. A flash of motion caught his eye, and he swam in that direction, the water around him taking on a darker hue as the sea bed dropped away.

Something was moving out there in the deeper water, something large and disturbingly swift. For the first time, Dean felt a little less than safe; was that a shark? Not that he couldn’t phase-shift out of any danger, it was just the idea of it. He was, after all, swimming around naked in the natural environment of an apex predator; anyone would get a shiver up the spine under such circumstances.

Amusement not his own bubbling up inside him let him know what Castiel thought of his fears. The reason why became apparent when the swift-moving object came straight at him, and he realized it _was_ Cas. Dean admired the blue underwing feathers Cas flashed as he spread his wings wide in a breaking maneuver; they were far prettier than the wildest color any fish could boast.

To his surprise, Dean’s wings spread wide of their own volition, tilting a little to best show off his own vibrant green underwing feathers. Huh, did angels do mating displays or something? Judging by the surge of covetous lust he felt coming from Cas, he’d guess so. Castiel’s wings arched toward him, and energy flooded through his own, making them puff up and quiver with eagerness. He’d have blushed, but too much of his blood was headed south to support his sudden and equally eager erection.

But getting slammed with desire for Cas was nothing new, and he was still curious about what was: Castiel’s apparent ability to _fly_ underwater. Dean sent a little love and lust Cas’ way, as an acceptance of his romantic interest, but followed it up with an emotion of curiosity. He gestured back the way Cas had come, and flapped his own wings a little, to show what he meant. While visible to himself and to Castiel, his wings were still in otherspace, and had no purchase in the water.

Seeing a teaching opportunity, Castiel reined in his ardor and nodded. Keeping his motions slow, he flapped his wings a little, showing them passing through the water with no more effect than Dean’s. Then, on the next flap, the water was disturbed just a little; on the next, a little more. Then Castiel was suddenly propelled backward as his wings reacted to the water as if it were air. He did a graceful back roll, coming back up from further below to end facing Dean again.

Dean suddenly remembered what Castiel had said about Grace being responsive to intent. Did he simply have to _want_ his wings to treat water like air? Concentrating, he made a tentative little flap, and grinned in triumph as his body was lifted up and back. Oh, this was cool! Stretching out, he swept his wings down in a strong beat, and wanted to laugh in joy at the way he went shooting through the water.

It was a little different than flying, because the water was producing far more drag on his body. He therefore got less speed and distance for the same amount of effort, like riding a bike uphill in low gear. But the water was also far more supportive, and he didn’t fall if he stopped moving. Ironically, he felt far more at home experimenting with using his wings in this environment.

Letting himself glide on forward momentum, Dean dipped his right wing down and pivoted around it, arcing back toward Castiel. If he hadn’t been in a liquid environment, he’d have caught his breath in awe at the gorgeous figure before him. Castiel had turned to watch him, but was otherwise just floating upright in the water, gloriously naked and hard, magnificent wings spread wide. Dean had to grin at the way his hair floated, he had that sexy bed-head look even underwater.

Dean sent a burst of mischievousness through the link, and knew Castiel had gotten the message when he immediately got a predatory look on his face, and surged toward Dean. Startled at how quickly he’d become prey again, despite that having been his intent, Dean just barely dodged out of Cas’ reach on the initial pass. But while Castiel utterly outclassed him in the air, Dean was more familiar with how to move in water, and suddenly the tables were turned. With a lithe twist of his body, he went from below Cas to above him, and then he was the one in pursuit.

Castiel was more than happy to play this way, and led Dean on a merry chase. They opted for agility over speed, twisting around and past each other like a pair of seals. But Dean wanted more contact, and began to rub up against whichever part of Castiel’s body he could reach, as they performed their aquatic dance. Castiel stopped trying to elude him, so that more and more, their bodies slid against each other, their behavior now more akin to that of courting dolphins.

Finally, Dean grabbed Castiel and flipped him beneath him, spreading his wings wide to stabilize them in the water. Cas let his wings go limp in submission, and arched into Dean’s body, his mouth reaching for a kiss. Dean happily took his possession of his lips, twining their legs to give him leverage to rut against Castiel’s matching hardness.

Wanting to concentrate fully on the man in his arms, Dean used his wings to brake and bring them into an upright position, letting the water support them. The weightlessness reminded him of a movie he’d seen once, in which a couple was making love in a spherical room of a space station. This environment offered many of the same possibilities for interesting new positions, and Dean was eager to try them all.

For now though, he just wanted to be one with Castiel. Drawing back just enough to give him room, he gazed lovingly into Castiel’s eyes while he stroked worshipful hands over his torso. Castiel squirmed and pushed his hips forward when Dean ran his fingernails over the hardened nubs of his nipples. Castiel moaned deep in his throat, but Dean missed the little mewling gasps this usually drew from his lover.

Castiel reached for his wings, but Dean drew them back and shook his head. He couldn’t trust his control under the onslaught of such crazy-making stimulation, he’d suck water for sure, and that wouldn’t be sexy at all. Cas nodded his understanding, but decided to see how well he’d do with a hand wrapped around his cock.

Dean nearly choked. Cas’ hand was wonderfully warm, and the pressure, _ah gods, so good!_ Achingly hard, Dean thrust into Cas’ grip, but with the water washing away even the limited lubrication of pre-come, the drag was going to turn into a burn if they kept that up. Their bond let Castiel feel everything Dean did though, so he was quick to offer an alternative.

Letting go of Dean’s cock, Castiel wrapped his legs loosely around Dean’s hips, then leaned back and away. Stretched out on his back, a visual feast suspended in the water in front of Dean, he raised his hips in a silent demand to be taken. Dean reached down below his balls, and found his entrance puffy and loose. Sliding a finger inside, he found that Castiel had prepared his body for penetration, and was plenty slick inside.

Groaning in appreciation, Dean lined himself up and sank deep into Castiel with a single, strong thrust. Castiel’s body undulated as the wave of their mutual pleasure washed through him, his rigid cock bobbing gently above his abdomen. Dean didn’t attempt to jack Cas off, he knew Castiel was experiencing the pleasure of his tight heat around Dean’s dick, just as Dean got a massive jolt of pleasure along with Cas, whenever he got the angle right and nailed his prostate.

Their coupling had been so frantic of late, the doubled pleasure and the incredible sensitivity of their wings having driven them rapidly into desperation during every encounter. But now Dean wanted to take it slow, and not just so he wouldn’t come undone and start gasping from the overwhelming pleasure. No, he just wanted to appreciate this amazing moment, the wonder of being here, like this, with Cas.

So he began to rock gently into Castiel, hands on his hips for purchase and using his wings just enough to keep their position stable. Castiel let his body go lax, arms and wings spread wide, and just let himself receive what Dean was giving him. He could feel the love and tenderness Dean was pushing into him with every thrust, and sent his own love and joy flooding back through the link.

Dean trembled with the effort it took to restrain himself, but while he lengthened his strokes, he managed to keep them slow and even. Pleasure bloomed and grew with each push and pull, Castiel’s body a slippery velvet-soft sheath that caressed his aching shaft with each pass. Dean was nearly overwhelmed with how good it was, but found one thing missing; Castiel’s voice.

Dean _loved_ Castiel’s vocalizations during sex; they turned him on like nothing else. Here in the silence of this underwater world, Dean could appreciate the way Cas writhed in ecstasy on his cock, but he wanted to hear him. He started to imagine what Castiel would be saying, his repetitive litany of _DeanDeanDean,_ his pretty pleas for _more, faster, harder_.

He began to talk to Castiel in his mind, _‘Ahh, Cas! You feel so good, love. So tight, so hot, uhhh. Don’t know how long I can last, I’m so close…’_ He got his hands under Cas’ butt, lifting him into a better position.

_‘Oh, oh, Dean, yes! Right there, right there, don’t stop!!’_

_‘Yeah, Cas. I gotcha,’_ Dean groaned, helplessly speeding his thrusts. _‘Gonna come for me? Wanna see you. Wanna feel you lose it…’_

Castiel’s back arched hard, and then his cock was pulsing long, curling strings of come out into the water. He clamped down hard on Dean’s dick, and Dean convulsed in turn, shooting hot jets of his own release deep into Castiel’s body. His chest heaved, but he managed to keep his throat closed, and no water was ingested.

Castiel tensed his abdominal muscles, bringing him back up into Dean’s waiting embrace. He gazed with wonderment into Dean’s eyes, _‘There you are, beloved.’_

Dean’s own eyes widened _, ‘Oh! I’m really hearing you?’_

_‘Yes. I expected, with the bond between us, that we’d find our way to this, but I didn’t think it would happen so soon.’_

_‘I wanted to hear you, I missed your voice. Grace responds to intention, right? Uh, this isn’t angel radio, is it?’_ Dean’s cheeks burned with sudden embarrassment, mortified at the thought of the Host overhearing what he’d just been projecting.

_‘No, do not worry. We are communicating on a soul level, it is entirely private.’_

_‘Phew! Okay, then. Hey, this is pretty cool. It sure will be easier to talk while we’re flying.’_

_‘Or when breathing is not an option, such as now. Well done, Dean! I am very impressed that you found your way to me, thus.’_

_‘Just want to be with you, Cas. In every way I can. I love you.’_

_‘You are deeply entwined in both my soul and my Grace, Dean. We shall never again be apart. Do you know what else this form of communication is good for?’_

_‘No, what?’_

Castiel leaned in, taking Dean’s mouth in a gentle kiss. _‘Declaring my love even as I worship you with my body.’_

Dean drew Castiel closer, and kissed him back with enthusiasm tinged with humor. _‘Amen to that. I could do with a demonstration. How about you show me?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I apologize, I simply couldn't do descriptive justice to the spectacular beauty of the flora, fauna, and environs of the Great Barrier Reef. I encourage you to check out some pictures, if you want to be better able to visualize Dean and Castiel enjoying their explorations. I'd love to dive there myself someday, but I doubt it will ever happen as I simply can't face the idea of that many hours on a plane. I'm not scared of flying, but I do have a delicate stomach and an inner ear that is overly sensitive to motion. I managed to get as far as Hawaii a couple of times though, and the snorkeling there is pretty awesome, so I don't feel too bad. I can only imagine how much more fun it would be to swim with magic wings rather than flippers, though. :)


	3. Pie Glorious Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel serves Dean his favorite treat.

Dean got to swim with sharks. Cas did some magic-wing-thingy to find a spot thick with them, and with a reality selecting flick, bingo! Shark city.

Dean would have gotten a mouthful of salt water, what with the way his jaw was hanging open, but they were fully phased at the moment; only their wings were interacting with the environment. Dean let his spread wide and interpret the water at near-normal density, so that he could hang supported by their span while he looked his fill.

_‘Fuck this is cool, Cas. Where are we now?’_

_‘Still in Australian waters, but closer to the Coral Sea reef.’_

Oriented, Dean remembered something of what sort of species inhabited these waters. They were unlikely to encounter a Great White shark here, but that was okay. He had enough fodder for nightmares already, thank you very much.

 _‘Makes sense, that bad boy over there is a Gray Reef shark,’_ Dean gestured toward a six footer, recognizing it from the black markings on its pectoral and tail fins. That, and the fact that, as one of the more aggressive species, he’d seen it frequently featured in feeding frenzy type footage. There were a few other, smaller versions of the same species swimming around, as well as some other types.

 _‘That more slender one to your left is a Whitetip Reef shark, you can see where they get the name.’_ Dean couldn’t identify very many species, but the white tip of the dorsal fin made these one of the easiest. _‘I think it’s actually uncommon to see them out during the day, they usually hunt at night. A lot of sharks need to keep swimming to breathe, but this type has the ability to pump water over its gills, allowing them to rest in caves.’_

_‘You seem to know a lot about sharks, Dean.’_

_‘Ah, not so much. They’re just interesting and I picked up a few things. Ooh, check it, I think that’s a Tiger shark!’_ Excited, Dean pumped his wings to send him flying in the direction of the biggest shark he’d seen yet. Gliding over the sleek grey form, which was longer than he was by a good five feet, he checked out its markings. _‘Yeah, see those stripes on its sides? They’re kinda faded, which means it’s a mature adult. Man, we’re really lucky to see one of these.’_

_‘Yes, very.’_

Oh, but Castiel was feeling smug! Dean realized that Cas had picked likely picked this spot because it had the largest shark in the area. Dean sent a surge of affection back, loving the way Castiel was doing his best to show him a good time. _‘Well, I’m lucky anyway. I’ve got the world’s best tour guide providing me service 24-7, and he also happens to be smoking hot.’_ Oh weird, was that what it felt like when someone else blushed?

_‘I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Dean.’_

He most certainly was. After the sharks, they checked out Manta Rays, a black and yellow banded sea snake, then moved on to dolphins and whales. Cas found a pod of the long-snouted Spinner dolphins, who were performing the acrobatic displays they were famous for; spinning along their longitudinal axis as they leapt through the air. Flying alongside, Dean tried to copy the move, but got his wings tangled and would have crashed rather spectacularly had there been anything to hit.

Once he got himself straightened out, Dean tried again but kept it to just the leaping motion without the fancy spin. That worked better, but given his large wingspan, his jumps carried him much farther than the dolphins could propel themselves. Modulating his speed let him stay fairly even with the pod for a good distance, though. At the apex of one flying leap, Dean grinned and waved at Cas, who was easily mimicking his moves over on the other side of the little group of eight dolphins.

With the sun sinking low to the horizon, they joined a few Humpback whales for leaping of a different sort. Dean had seen whales breaching on TV plenty of times, but it was much more impressive when you were right up close to the huge creatures. Of course, he had to try this for himself too. Shooting out of the water alongside one of the whales, he then tucked his wings around his body and let himself fall back into the water.

Of course, this maneuver was a little trickier than it seemed. Flying upwards, he had to concentrate so that his wings interacted with both water and air at the same degree of density. Then, while falling, he had to remember to have them perceive water as water, so he’d actually impact it with a great splash. He tried his best to hit at the same time as the whale next to him, to disguise the waves his invisible self was creating. Who knew how intelligent whales really were? No need to freak them out unnecessarily.

Finally having had all the awe and exhilaration he could take for one day, Dean went to give a thank-you hug to his husband. Castiel hummed happily and nuzzled into his neck. Grinning, Dean gently bit his ear and whined, _‘Caaas, I’m hungry.’_

Castiel knew better, _‘You’re not.’_

_‘I should be, after all we’ve been doing! I know Grace can keep us alive without food, but I like eating. Can we indulge our human side for a bit?’_

_‘Of course. Let’s get dressed, and then I shall take you out to eat.’_

It was still too early in the day at the location Castiel had in mind though, so Dean allowed himself to be persuaded to take the long way back to the island where they’d left their clothes, flying straight rather than popping straight over there. He didn’t really mind the delay, finding great beauty in the night sky. The moon was waning, so the stars were brilliant, and he was fascinated by the differences in the constellations. Dean added navigation to the ever-growing list of things he'd have to get Cas to teach him. Caught between the unrelieved darkness of the ocean below and the endless sea of stars above, he couldn't discern progress, much less direction. It was like flying through eternity.

* * *

Once again, they flew out of the dark into bright morning air. Dean appreciated how quickly his eyes adapted now, no squinting or tearing up at the change in light levels. Curious as to what surprise Cas had in mind for him now, he scanned the ground below. There wasn’t all that much to see, just a tiny town in the middle of nowhere. However, something did jump out at him immediately, the word ‘PIE’ spelled out in giant letters on the roof of a building, followed by the word ‘TOWN’.

_‘No way! That’s really a thing?’_

_‘I thought you would appreciate a town dedicated to pie.’_

_‘You got that right! How did I not know about this? Are we in the U.S.?’_

_‘New Mexico, off highway 60.’_ Castiel had spent enough time in the Impala with Dean to have picked up a little of the lingo.

 _‘Oh man, we must have driven through this state a dozen times. And we coulda taken a detour through here anytime, argh! All those missed opportunities,’_ Dean mourned.

_‘You can make up for it now.’_

Dean peered suspiciously at him, _‘How long have you known about this place? Have you been holding out on me, Cas?’_

Castiel merely looked angelically innocent, _‘I was saving it for a special occasion.’_

Dean huffed, but he knew Cas could tell he wasn’t pissed. How could he be, when he was glorying in the prospect of pie? _‘Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!’_

They landed in a spot they’d be unobserved, and leaving their wings tucked away, down-shifted into regular reality. Dean practically dragged Castiel to the nearby café, which had just opened for the day. It wasn’t much to look at, just a rustic roadside diner, but it held treasures within.

Dean burst through the door only to stop short, practically swooning at the flood of heavenly scents. But then he was hurrying forward again, irresistibly drawn to the cooling racks by the kitchen, on which rested whole, freshly baked, scrumptious smelling pies. Oh, so many different kinds of pie. How was he ever going to be able to choose?

He tried to get a hint of the flavors by taking deep breaths of the aromatic air, while doing his best not to drool on the merchandise. His eyes lovingly drank in the beauty before him, appreciating the professionally produced pies. One had braids of golden crust, stained along the edges by the rich red and purple berries which had bubbled through; others showed off perfect meringue, or a buttery crumb topping. Oh god, they all looked so good!

Vaguely, in the background, Dean could hear the cheerful voice of the lady running the place, as she explained the town’s history to a patiently listening Castiel. ‘…founded in the early 1920’s, by Texas native Clyde… WW1 veteran who liked to bake… gold mining didn’t pan out as he’d hoped… opened a general store… families that came from Texas and Oklahoma during the Dust Bowl to establish homesteads.’

Apple, he was definitely going to get the apple because Jesus, were those green bits chili peppers? There was a slice already cut out of that pie, and he could see the filling. There was something else in amongst the apple chunks too, pine nuts maybe? Yeah, that he had to try.

‘…started making pies from dried fruit, they were a hit, and word got around. Cowboys on cattle drives would go out of their way…’

And maybe a slice of the one with the latticework of molasses drizzled over it; might be kinda sweet, but definitely out of the ordinary.

‘When a post office was established in 1927, authorities were said to have wanted a more conventional name for the town, but locals were insistent…’

Did he dare to go for a third? That’d be piggy, even for him.

‘…someone’s been baking pies here ever since…’

Maybe he could get a taste of whatever Cas got.

‘…festival the second Saturday of September…’

Oh, now she’d gotten his attention. Dean whipped around, ‘We missed a pie festival?’

The proprietress looked away from Castiel to smile at him. ‘By a little over a month, I’m afraid. But we have one every year, complete with games and races, a pie baking contest, a pie eating contest…’ Dean moaned, his mouth watering at the thought of as much pie as he could eat. ‘You can always come back.’

‘Oh, count on it lady.’

She walked over to stand next to him and waved a hand at the pies, ‘So, what’s your favorite flavor?’

Dean groaned, ‘Would you ask a parent which is their favorite child? It’s _pie_.’

She seemed to find him most amusing, ‘That’s the spirit! But which would you like to try today?’

Castiel stepped in before Dean could reply, ‘We’ll take one slice of each, to go please.’

Dean gaped at him, because there were eight types of pie available. And that wasn’t even all, because the pie lady beamed at Cas and told him, ‘If you can wait 15 minutes, we’ll have another four varieties coming out of the ovens. Are you with a larger group?’

Castiel had finally spent enough time with Sam and Dean, and amongst humanity in general, to have learned how, and mostly when, to lie. ‘We will be joining up with friends, yes.’

‘How lovely. Excuse me my dears, I’ll just start boxing up your order.’

Dean was happy to have her attention off them, because he was having a little trouble not staring at Castiel. He’d gotten used to seeing Cas’ wings over the past few days, but they’d mostly been out in the wilds, far from civilization. Seeing him now, standing casually in the middle of a diner like a million others he’d been in over the years, it hit him like a spear to the stomach. Cas had _wings._

Feeling the rush of awe from Dean, Castiel looked at him inquisitively. He smiled sheepishly back, shrugged one shoulder and both wings. ‘Just, kinda having trouble believing this is all real, you know?’

Castiel sent a warm wave of love and reassurance back through the bond, ‘You may trust in me, Dean.’

Happiness bloomed, spreading from his center outward until he was darn near giddy with it. ‘I know, I do.’ Taking him by the hand, Dean drew Castiel off to the other side of the room, under the pretense of looking around the place. ‘And you’re totally spoiling me! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you ordered too much pie, Cas. Much as I love the idea of getting to taste all those different flavors, a lot of it is going to go to waste.’ But Castiel was feeling smug again, and Dean knew he was missing something.

Castiel clued him in with a single word, ‘Famine.’

Dean’s eyes widened, memories flashing before his mind’s eye. Cas sitting in Baby’s front seat, blissfully consuming his umpteenth burger; that had to be one of the first times Dean had seen him smile. It had made his heart flip over in his chest, even then. ‘Are you telling me that, not only can we go without eating, we can also binge like ancient Romans without needing a puke bucket?’

A silverfish of emotion flashed through Castiel, that Dean would call a suppressed giggle. ‘It all gets converted directly to energy, and absorbed into our Grace. It is far more efficient than the human mechanism of digestion followed by storage in fat cells.’

‘So no worries about packing on the pounds with age, huh? Sweet.’ Not that Dean had ever expected to live long enough for his poor dietary choices to catch up with him, but given his newly expanded lifespan, it was an undeniable perk. Half the population would offer up their firstborn child for the ability to eat as much of whatever they wanted as they pleased, without consequence.

‘Um, one other thing. I don’t have any money on me, I left my wallet back at the bunker. I haven’t learned about clothing control yet, and given the kind of flying we’ve been doing, I think I was justifiably worried that it would fall out of my pocket at some point. I figured we could always pop back to get it…’

Castiel interrupted him with a quick, chaste kiss. ‘Do not worry, Dean. I have sufficient finances, and I always meant for this to be my gift to you.’

Dean’s insides felt about as warm and gooey as the filling of the nearby pies. ‘You’re too good to me, Cas.’

* * *

The town was already in a remote area, so it was only a matter of a few minutes flight to find a secluded spot to enjoy their repast. Not that they’d be observed; the pies, like their clothes, had been brought along into the higher resonance and were thus as invisible and intangible as they were. It was hard to remember that though, when Dean was able to perceive everything normally, including their wings. He was just more comfortable when there was no one else around.

Dropping to his knees, Dean opened all three boxes holding the pies, spreading them out in a line before him on the ground. Castiel knelt beside him in the dry, dusty grass and he tossed him one of the packets of plastic utensils and napkins. ‘Don’t be shy, dig in.’

It was a clear and sunny day, just cool enough for Dean to have been slightly uncomfortable in just a t-shirt, before. So he wasn’t too worried about the pies deteriorating, but decided to start with one of the two meringue topped ones anyway. Getting as big a hunk as would fit on the little plastic fork, Dean lifted it toward his mouth. Right before it hit his taste buds, the smell informed him that it was the coconut cream pie, and then flavor just exploded in his mouth.

Moaning with appreciation, he savored that bite as long as he could, then swallowed and went for the lemon meringue. The sweet and sour combination of that one was even better, and he rolled his eyes at Castiel, ‘Oh man, you gotta try this! These are fucking fantastic.’

But Castiel was ignoring the pies, instead just gazing at him all wide-eyed. Dragging his own mind off the wealth of gooey goodness laid out before him, Dean realized the other man was feeling surprised as well. ‘S’up Cas?’

‘I can taste that.’

It was Dean’s turn to feel surprised. ‘You mean, you can taste what I’m eating?’

‘You like it very much. I find I prefer the first type of pie, though.’

‘Oh wow, is this another cool bond power?’

‘Yes, our connection has continued to deepen, and this is one of the ways it manifests itself.’

Dean gestured at the pies he’d taken bites of, ‘You try ‘em, I want to see if it works in reverse.’

Castiel reached out with his fork, taking a small sample of the lemon meringue and placing it neatly into his mouth. Staring at Dean, he let it rest on his tongue for a moment, then slowly chewed and swallowed.

Dean was pretty sure his eyes resembled saucers right now, because holy weirdness, Batman. He was tasting the same pie as a minute ago, but in an entirely different manner. Castiel didn’t react to the flavors in the same way he did. Rather than take them in as a whole, he seemed to be trying to separate them. He perceived all the individual notes of sour and sweet that could be gleaned from the sugary meringue, through the lemon filling, down to the perfect piecrust. ‘Dude, do you always analyze your food?’

Castiel gave him a confused look, ‘What do you mean?’

Dean waved his hands about in consternation as he tried to come up with a way to explain, ‘It’s like, if you were listening to an orchestra with fifty musicians, you’d be trying to hear each individual instrument. You’re not hearing the _music.’_

Castiel felt a little affronted, ‘Music can be appreciated in different ways by different people. And so can food.’ He took a defiant bite of the coconut cream pie, moving it around in his mouth to better detect all its different variations of sweetness.

Dean scowled at him affectionately, ‘Oh my god, you’re _such_ a nerd. How is it that I’m always surrounded by…,’ Castiel shut him up with a kiss for the second time that day, but Dean didn’t mind at all. Because it turned out that the only thing better than the taste of great pie, was the taste of pie and _Cas._ And ooh, didn’t that put ideas into his head.

The surge of lustful intent had Castiel pulling back to look at him inquiringly, ‘What are you thinking, Dean?’

Dean didn’t answer, just took one of Castiel’s hands, folded all but two fingers into his palm, then guided him to swipe those fingers through the filling of the sweet potato molasses pie. With a voice gone husky with desire, Dean murmured, ‘You like sweet, hmm? You should enjoy this one, then.’ Holding Castiel’s rapt gaze, Dean raised Cas’ hand and sucked those fingers into his mouth.

Castiel drew a sharp breath, but did his best to concentrate on what Dean was tasting and not on the way his cock was suddenly filling. ‘Y-yes, that’s very good.’

Dean rolled his eyes and released Cas’ fingers with a pop, ‘Amazing. You didn’t even have to say it, and I heard: I detect pureed baked yams, molasses, nutmeg, and heavy cream.’

Castiel smiled at him, amused. ‘I didn’t do enough baking in my time as a human to be able to decode the flavors that way. You’re the one doing the analysis, Dean.’

‘No, you separated the flavors; I just named them for you. Doesn’t matter, though. I’m also tasting it my way, and while it would be good on its own, it’s freaking awesome on you. I’m thinking you’d make an excellent pie plate.’

‘The pies are already on plates.’

‘But I want to eat them off of you.’ Dean licked at Cas’ fingers again, making sure he’d gotten every speck of pie filling. ‘You don’t mind, do you? I can smear pie all over you, then lick it all off?’

The way Castiel’s pupils had expanded said he didn’t mind at all. ‘If it would make you happy Dean, certainly you may.’

Happy as a cat who’d just discovered that the door of the canary cage was open, Dean grinned as him. ‘I’m gonna need a lot more skin, then.’ Castiel obligingly vanished his clothing, and Dean’s as well. That was fine, it would save him taking them off later. ‘Lean back, give me room to work.’

Still on his knees, Castiel spread them wide to help him balance, then did as asked. His hands flat on the ground next to his feet, wings splayed out behind him in a relaxed pose, he offered up the long, lean line of his torso as Dean’s canvas.

Looking at him, Dean felt himself salivate and his own wings flared up and out a little; he wanted to pounce right on that. His cock twitched and grew in similar interest, and Castiel groaned as his own did the same. But Dean also couldn’t wait to get back to all that glorious pie just waiting to be consumed, so he set to work at combining his passions. He positioned himself in front of Castiel, pulling the boxes of pie to either side of himself where they could be easily reached. Sticking a finger in each pie, he thoughtfully tasted them while trying to decide which to put where.

Working from top to bottom, Dean started by painting Castiel’s full lips with the rich reds and purples of the mixed berry pie. He rubbed the aromatic pear and ginger into his neck, then spread strawberry rhubarb along his collar bones, and painted peach blueberry over jutting hipbones. Cas' right thigh was smeared with apricot pineapple, and the left with apple cranberry.

He’d saved the spicy stuff for the most sensitive areas, looking forward to spending considerable time on them, but later. Digging into the apple pie with chopped green chilies, Dean spread it copiously over Cas’ chest, carefully balancing chunks of the fruit over each of Castiel’s nipples and in the slight dip of his bellybutton. ‘Now, don’t move. I want everything to stay in place until I clean you up with my tongue, understood?’

Castiel nodded, and Dean immediately tested his resolve by teasingly coating his needy cock with the thick, rich filling of the chocolate chili pie. Dean gasped and squirmed as the sensations echoed through his own body, and thrilled to realize that he wouldn’t have to watch Cas for telltale signs of approaching orgasm. He’d be right there with him, and it was time to drive them both crazy.

Dean began his feast from the ground up. He bent low to reach bottom edge of the apple cranberry pie filling, and began to slowly lick his way up Castiel’s left leg. Apple pie was one of his favorites, and the cranberry added a nice tartness that went well with the taste of warm flesh beneath. As Dean worked his way higher up the leg, Cas’ breathing deepened and the tension in his body grew.

‘Mmm, so good Cas,’ Dean praised both his discipline and his pie-enhanced flavor. As a reward, he nuzzled briefly at Castiel’s chocolate enriched balls before making his way over to the other leg.

 _‘Ahh,_ Dean!’ Castiel wanted to writhe beneath the sensual assault of Dean’s mouth, but kept himself still. He couldn’t help the way his feathers fluffed up with arousal, though.

Dean distracted himself from his own insistent arousal by concentrating on the interesting mix of apricot and pineapple flavors coating Castiel’s left leg. Why was it fruit never tasted anywhere near as good when it wasn’t baked into a pie? He chased a slippery bit of fruit to the inner thigh, then sucked hard enough to leave a hickey, drawing another moan from Castiel.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t just blood that surged toward the draw of his mouth. Beneath Cas’ skin, his Grace responded to the other half of itself that lived in Dean, rising up to meet it. Dean could almost taste that white lightning, just beneath the surface of warm skin. His tongue was suddenly a hundred times more sensitive, as his own Grace flooded upward to pulse through his skull.

Dean swirled his tongue in circles over the quivering muscle of Castiel’s strong thigh, and Cas cried out at the way his Grace followed it, bringing the nerves to tingling life. He barely stopped his hips from thrusting upward in a silent appeal for Dean to bring that electrifying mouth higher, to caress the turgid cock that was already weeping in anticipation.

Dean raised himself up, and teasingly breathed his way along Cas’ straining length, making it jerk with impatience. But he didn’t stop there, he continued upward until he reached Cas’ collarbones, then began to nibble his way along them. He thought the strawberry rhubarb combination coating them was delicious, but little waves of disgust were flowing through the link from Castiel. A pity, but there were a lot of people who were unable to appreciate the uber-tartness of rhubarb, even sweetened.

Cas brightened up again when Dean moved on to the peach blueberry combination over Cas’ left hipbone. His cock gave another hopeful twitch, and Dean’s followed suit, both their bellies becoming smeared with pre-come. But Dean didn’t give into his own desire to suck Cas’ cock, tantalizingly close as it was. Instead he concentrated on licking along first one then the other of Cas’ perfect hipbones, lapping up every speck of sweet pie filling adorning them.

Grace was a building maelstrom in Cas’ abdomen, following Dean’s mouth as he jumped back and forth from one hip to the other. Muscles tight with strain, Castiel was very near to squirming, and getting embarrassingly close to coming untouched. All but whimpering, he began to beg, ‘ _Ahh,_ Dean! Please, _please_.’

Dean responded, but not in the way he knew Cas wanted. Still kneeling between Castiel’s spread thighs, Dean put his hands on his shoulders for balance, then leaned forward to reach his berry bright lips. He nibbled and sucked his way over the upper and lower lips until they were tingling and swollen, and Cas was panting and leaning forward ever so slightly. Unable to resist the invitation, Dean finally gave him what they were both aching for, a deep and passionate kiss.

When all he could taste was Cas, Dean reluctantly drew away from the mouth he could spend an eternity kissing. He followed his nose to the ginger and pear concoction along Castiel’s neck, quite approving of it as cologne. Knowing how sensitive Castiel’s neck was, Dean took his time and did a proper job of cleaning the area.

Sure enough, Castiel’s throat was soon vibrating with long, drawn-out moans and groans. Dean had told him to remain still, not quiet, loving his noises. Between those going straight to his dick, and the intense waves of pleasure coming from Cas, it was all Dean could do not to just impale himself on Cas’ rampant cock and ride him to completion.

But that cock was still chocolate coated, and there was no way he was going to be able to enjoy that sweet treat without coming, he was already too close. Panting, he rested a moment with his head tucked into Castiel’s neck. ‘I don’t suppose you can mojo us up a cock ring or two, hey Cas?’

There was no reply, but Dean’s head shot up as he felt a familiar sort of pressure settle into place around the base of both their erections. He stared in shock at Castiel, ‘Did you really just use Grace to…?’

Castiel had closed his eyes, head tipped back by Dean’s enthusiastic throat nuzzling, but now he cracked open one eye to peer up at Dean. ‘It will last only so long as I can maintain my concentration.’

Fuck, that could be awhile; Cas had an iron will. ‘Outstanding.’ Control reestablished, Dean returned to the activity he’d been very much enjoying. Chalk up another win for Grace; he’d have made himself sick long since, taking in this much of his favorite treat at one go, before.

Dean backed up a little, hands stroking down Castiel’s warm sides as he began to suck up the spicy apple yumminess from Cas’ pecs. Castiel’s eyes were closed again, as he lost himself to the sensation of Dean’s mouth moving over his skin. But they popped open and he let out a wailing cry when that mouth closed over one of his nipples.

‘Oohh, Deeean,’ he keened, as Dean lapped and sucked and _bit._ ‘Gaaah! That feels _so good!’_ His Grace was becoming even more agitated, as excited as he was. It burned in his heaving lungs, pulsed in time with his wildly beating heart, inundated his cells with wild, electric energy. The more Dean provided stimulation, the more his Grace flowed toward that spot, intensifying every sensation.

Dean smirked as he moved back and forth, giving Castiel’s nipples equal amounts of attention. His own were tight nubs throbbing in sympathetic response, but he scarcely noticed his body with how attuned he was to everything Castiel was feeling. The chest below his lips was rising and falling with Cas’ great gasping breaths, and he loved, loved, loved how Castiel came apart for him.

When Dean moved lower, pausing to tease at the bit of fruit in Castiel’s navel with his tongue, tremors began to ripple through Castiel’s body. Abdominal muscles jumped below Dean’s touch, little aborted moves that spoke of how much effort Castiel was putting into being good, keeping the pose Dean had put him into in spite of the incredible urge to _move._

And, of course, with Dean’s mouth once more so very close to where he really wanted it, Castiel was having a tremendous amount of difficulty keeping his hips from thrusting upward in a desperate search for friction. Even his wings were twitching with tension, Grace rippling through them in waves of _want._

Dean obviously wasn’t trying to control his, they arched and flared above him, reflecting everything he was feeling. Castiel’s eyes were locked on them now, irresistibly drawn to the mating display. He dug his fingers into the dry ground to keep from burying them in the alluring brown and green feathers. Dean also wasn’t trying to govern his body, he writhed above Castiel, hips thrusting into air, giving in to every urge Castiel was forcing himself to deny.

Finally, finally, the only trace of pie left on Castiel’s body was the mostly melted chocolate on and around his attention starved dick. Continuing to be a massive tease, Dean started by lapping up the sweet and salty pool of chocolate flavored pre-come on Cas’ belly, his cheek or chin occasionally just brushing up against the tip of Cas’ cock. Unable to thrash the way his body wanted, Castiel sobbed out breathless wailing cries at each fleeting touch.

Putting his hands on Cas’ hips, Dean paused for a deep, bracing breath, then closed his lips over the head of Cas’ rampant, straining cock. Castiel screamed as his Grace raced up his shaft to meet Dean’s mouth, the rush of it nearly triggering the orgasm he was so fiercely concentrating on keeping at bay. Dean broke away, rocking back on his heels as his own body was overwhelmed by Cas’ pleasure. He grabbed at his cock, needing to relieve the ache of frustrated desire, even if only for a moment.

He sat there, head hanging, trembling, panting, and just holding his rigid, throbbing dick in a firm grip for a few moments. It was taking everything he had to not start stroking, to not give into the urge to strip it frantically until he was spraying come all over his debauched, wild-eyed mate. He waited for the urge to back off just a little, until it wasn’t solely the punishing grip of Grace around the base of his cock keeping him from blowing his load sky high.

Returning his shaky hands to Cas’ hips, he leaned down to lick a broad stipe up the length of spicy chocolate cock. As before, Grace followed just below the velvety skin, making Castiel yell out again, butt clenching with aborted thrusts. Then Dean took him fully into his mouth, swallowing him down as far as he could go. Castiel’s head dropped back, and he simply gave himself over to howling Dean’s name.

Dean’s eyes were screwed shut, his whole being focused in on the hot, sweet weight sliding in and out of his mouth, and the glorious, shared sensation of suction. When Cas’ cock was spit shiny clean, he dropped lower and laved at his high, tight balls. It took some doing to get all the chocolate free of the wiry curls, and Castiel nearly collapsed when his arms gave at the elbow.

Wobbly and weak with need, Castiel braced himself anew as Dean clambered up his body to attack his mouth once more. Dean gasped into his mouth as he felt himself grow wet and open, and he immediately took the hint, sinking down on Castiel’s cock. Both of them groaning with the exquisite sensations of being stretched and filled, as well as engulfed in tight, fiery heat, they continued to kiss with a desperate passion.

Unable to bear it any longer, Dean leaned back and began to undulate his hips, though in more of a slow grind than a proper ride. He knew if he gave Cas permission to move right now, he’d find himself astride a bucking bronc, but he didn’t want to command Castiel, he wanted to break him.

‘Hey Cas, remember how you drove me crazy that time, with the chocolate cherry ice cream?’ Warily, Castiel nodded. ‘Well, I’ve had chocolate, and now I want some cherry.’ Leaning to his right, Dean nudged aside the little heart shaped pieces of crust and scooped up the filling from the last whole piece of pie. ‘Give me your wing.’

Eyes gone wide and dark with desire, Castiel slowly curled his left wing forward, showing an unnatural degree of flexibility in bringing it between them, draping part of it across Dean’s lap. Dean nearly shrieked at the electric shock of it, the leap-out-of-your-skin intensity. Grabbing it with his left hand, he quickly yanked it up out of reach of his dick, near to convulsing with how close he’d just come to orgasm, cock ring or no.

Blowing out a breath, he concentrated on smearing cherry pie over ebony feathers. Castiel though, was barely breathing, his entire being stilled in anticipation of Dean’s mouth on his wing. Holding it in place with both hands, and keeping his eyes locked on Cas’, Dean stuck his tongue out and _licked._

Somewhere, someone was screaming, Dean was vaguely aware. He was mostly concerned with trying to stay conscious, to stay upright and keep his mouth moving over cherry flavored lighting, while his Grace went insane, exploding through his wing in a mirror of what was going on in Cas'. Clamping down with brutal pressure on the white hot rod impaling him, he was about to give in and beg to be fucked when Castiel cracked.

With a shocking suddenness, the wing he’d been worshiping was ripped away and Dean only had time to blink before there were arms around him and the body beneath him heaved upward. A mighty flap of Castiel’s wings launched both of them into the air, and then Dean was sprawling on his back, wings spread wide to either side, and Cas was on top of him.

Air driven from his lungs by the force with which he’d hit the ground, Dean could only gape up at a crazed Castiel, who was driving into him with wild abandon. Thrilled by this primal display of dominance, Dean gloried in being taken with such power and strength. Just when he was sure he’d burst or go mad, he felt the invisible pressure around the base of his cock vanish. Roaring out his relief and pleasure, he erupted like a volcano, consumed by a soul searing orgasm.

Back bowed in a hard arch, Dean pumped out jet after jet of hot come, too far gone to feel it splattering over his stomach, chest, and even his tipped back face. He was aware of Cas’ cock throbbing and jerking inside him, and the spreading warmth of his come filling him up. And it just kept coming, because Castiel hadn’t slowed down, was still thrusting like his life depended on it, face twisted with ecstasy.

Dean’s orgasm didn’t wane either, Castiel’s pleasure and his own too extreme to respond to in any other way. It was as well he no longer needed to breathe, because his lungs had locked up, his mouth agape in a silent scream. Castiel was pounding into him so hard, he’d have been a pulped mass of bloody flesh and broken bone if he’d still been human, but it only added to his pleasure that he could take it now, that Cas didn’t have to hold back.

Castiel was holding himself up on braced arms, high pitched animalistic whines escaping his throat as he lost himself in the wonder of Dean’s body. His Grace surged toward Dean, barely leashed beneath his skin, and he gave in to the desire to fully merge with his love. Laying himself down on Dean, he spread his wings wide and brought them down to press against Dean’s recumbent wings.

Now Dean did convulse, brown wings thrashing beneath black as his Grace rushed through them to meet Castiel’s. He found his voice once more, to scream Castiel’s name to the sky as divine energy blew him wide open, and Castiel’s soul entwined with his. He continued to helplessly come, the endless supply of spunk his cock was pumping out forming a warm pool between their bellies.

Castiel was everywhere, on him and in him, an ecstatic glowing presence filling his every empty space. Dean wanted to stay in that moment forever, feeling nothing but pleasure and love and Cas, Cas, Cas. But it was all too much, and Dean’s brain whited out.

When the haze cleared, he found himself lying on top of Castiel, cradled in his arms and wings. Limbs jellied and Grace quiescent, he had absolutely no desire to move. Nose tucked into Cas’ neck, he drew deep breaths of his scent, finding it wonderful even though there was no remaining trace of ginger or pear; Cas had mojo’d them clean while he’d been out of it.

‘How is it you always come around before me?’ he mumbled sleepily.

‘I am more experienced in mitigating the effects of Grace on a human body. But despite your earthly origins, you have the ability to affect my Grace in ways I did not even know was possible. Heavens Dean, you raise me to heights of joy beyond measure.’

‘Love the way you put things, Cas. You’re pract’ly a poet.’

Nearly purring with contentment, Castiel pressed a kiss to the top of his head, ‘Rest awhile, Dean. We have nowhere else we need to be, and you can finish off the remains of the pie when you’re ready.’

Dean burrowed himself deeper into Castiel’s loving embrace. ‘Best. Day. Ever.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned for Cas to take Dean somewhere he could encounter a Great White shark, with maybe some cuteness about Dean wanting a hug from his hubby after having it do an attack run on a tuna behind him, passing right through him. But when I was doing some research, I saw that a teenager had been recently killed by a Great White in Australian waters, so it seemed in poor taste.
> 
> I didn’t know about this real-life town until quite recently, when I just so happened to catch part of a documentary on TV. Naturally, I thought of Dean, and how much he’d love the idea of such a place. I didn’t mention the café or its proprietors by name since I’m fairly certain they’d not be too keen on being associated with a smut fic. My apologies to any townsfolk who may be offended, I hope you can just think of this as free advertising! 
> 
> Having Dean pig out on pie also seemed appropriate, given the time of year. I’m sure we all indulged over the holidays, but unlike Dean, we now have to face the consequences. Time to shape up and fly right, putting the emphasis on healthy eating (ugh). 
> 
> Good luck to all of you, in keeping your New Year’s resolutions!


End file.
